The Truth, The Whole Truth
by ForeverFangirl12
Summary: The trial of the century that may finally get The Joker out of Gotham for good. Batman and Robin will go to great lengths to make sure that it happens, and The Joker will too, to make sure it doesn't.


_***I know; I know I have not updated in a very long time. The new school year turned out to be the busiest semester I've ever had in my life, I barely got to take a breather, let alone write. I knew I had to put out a new story soon but, I had trouble deciding which one and finally came to a decision, and because I love you guys, and left you for so long, I decided to take the rest of my break to write and put out a new story. Also, I'm not a lawyer nor have I ever studied law in my life, so the court case featured in this story could be all wrong, if so please don't me. Hope you all like it. Enjoy. ***-FF12_

Batman and Robin had been summoned to GCPD. However, instead of on top of GCPD, where they usually meet, Commissioner Gordon had preferred to speak to them followed the Commissioner into his office. He gestured for them to sit, but they both preferred to stand.

"What do you need?" asked Batman.

"This is quite a serious matter," replied the Commissioner.

"Then get to it," said Batman.

"I spoke to the mayor," started Commissioner Gordon. "He said that we may have enough evidence to send the Joker upstate and out of Gotham…for good."

"That's great news," said Robin.

"It is," continued Gordon. "However, the city council agreed that the Joker should get a fair trial."

"We shouldn't even need a trial," said Robin.

"That's what I said," explained Gordon. "It shouldn't matter but, as you know, Joker has power in many places. No doubt he will try anything to rig the trial."

"So where do we come in?" asked Batman.

"I believe that the only way we will have any chance of sending him away is if a witness is willing to testify, not just any witness, Joker may bribe them, it has to be someone trustworthy."

"What are you suggesting?" asked Batman.

"You," said Gordon. "You must testify against the Joker. You of all people know what he has done, what he is capable of. You're our only chance."

"Will the city agree to that?" asked Robin.

"I already spoke to the mayor about it," explained Gordon. "Batman is a viable witness and they are willing to call him to the stand if Batman agrees. What do you say Batman?"

"Fine," said Batman. "But you do understand that once Joker finds out I'm testifying against him; he will do anything to make sure that doesn't happen."

"That's why we aren't going to tell him," explained Gordon. "The court date is set for 2 Fridays from today."

"You can't keep him in the dark for that long," explained Batman. "He will find out one way or another, and then none of us are safe."

"Trust me, Batman," explained the Commissioner. "We have taken every precaution."

"I hope so," replied Batman. "For Gotham's sake."

_2 weeks later…_

Batman was set to take the stand in about an hour. Batman and Robin had made sure to get there early to be given their instructions. They were met by Gordon and Mayor Hill at GCPD to be given a briefing before the trial.

"Batman, you will come with me down to the court house," explained Commissioner Gordon.

"Robin, you are going to accompany the mayor to his office and watch from there."

"Why can't I go with you and Batman?" asked Robin.

"There is a lot of press down there, it's a big scene. Joker likes to make the most of a big crowd, especially on T.V. The mayor and I felt it would be better for you to watch at a safe distance. We don't know what the Joker will try."

"Seriously," replied Robin. "I'm not a kid anymore, I can handle myself."

"We all know that," explained the Commissioner. "But it's like Batman said, Joker will try anything to stop him, so it's probably better if we don't play you right into his hands."

"Robin," said Batman. "The Commissioner is right. It's safer."

"Alright fine," said Robin, arms crossed.

"It's just about time," said Gordon, looking at his watch. "You ready Batman?"

"Yes, let's get going," he said to the Commissioner.

The two heroes said goodbye and went their separate ways. When Batman and Gordon pulled up to the court house, the press had already surrounded their car. Batman was bombarded with questions.

"_Batman, Batman,"_ shouted the reporters.

_What do you think will happen when Joker finds out….? _

_Have you prepared in any way…? _

_How does it feel to testify against your greatest enemy…?"_

"No comment," said Gordon, as he, Batman and the rest of his men pushed their way through the crowd, up the steps and into the court house.

Robin was standing with the mayor in his office. They were watching the trial on his T.V.

"Do you really think Joker will be put away for good?" asked the mayor.

"He sure will if Batman has anything to do with it," replied Robin.

"I re-really hope the Joker doesn't find out," said the mayor shakily.

Robin looked towards Mayor Hill. He was staring at the floor and was sweating hard. Robin noticed he was tense.

"Don't worry," said Robin, noticing the worry. "They've taken every precaution necessary."

"What if they didn't?" asked the mayor.

Robin was now starting to worry. He could see that something was off about the mayor. He approached slowly.

"Sir…is everything alright?" asked Robin.

The mayor turned away from Robin, he began to sniffle. His head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" asked Robin. "Is there something you wanna tell me?"

Robin approached slowly, he reached out to put his hand on the mayor's shoulder. Just then, several sniper rifles revealed themselves from the walls of the mayor's office. Robin looked down to see several red dots pointed straight him.

"What…what's going on?" asked Robin, with his hands up in surrender.

The mayor had now turned to face Robin, tears in his eyes. He also had a gun pointed, straight at Robin.

"I'm so sorry Robin," said the mayor, still crying. "He…he knows. I don't know how but he knows, he always knew. He took my son."

Robin stared at him, shocked and confused. "No, that's impossible, he…he couldn't have known," said Robin.

"He did," replied the mayor. "He told me I had to do this, I have to keep you here, keep Batman from testifying or my son dies."

Batman and Gordon were seated toward the front of the court. The judge and the jury were also seated. The trial was about to begin. The court was silent when the judge called court in session. Everyone stood as five men brought the Joker into the court. The Joker was laughing his usual laugh, he was in a strait jacket and chained at the arms and legs. He locked eyes with Batman as he was lead to his seat up front. He didn't look surprised, nor scared. Batman caught on.

"You're absolutely sure he didn't know?" asked Batman.

"There is no way he could've," replied Gordon.

"Even if he didn't," continued Batman. "He doesn't look like he's surprised about it."

"It's just an act," said the Commissioner. "Probably realizes he's screwed and just wants to make a scene."

"He's up to something," said Batman. "Stay on alert." Gordon gestured for his men to move in closer.

"The court calls Batman to the stand," demanded the judge.

Batman got up and slowly walked up to the stand. Keeping his eye on Joker the entire time. They stared at each other the whole way. When Batman made it to the witness stand, he was met with the usual cop and bible scenario. He placed his hand on the book.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?" asked the cop.

"I do," said Batman.

"Ha ha ha, we'll see," laughed Joker.

The judge banged her gavel and yelled order. The Joker grinned at Batman but stayed silent. Batman took a seat at the witness stand. The Jokers' lawyer stood up. Batman looked him up and down. He recognized him as Allan Johnston. He looked shady, no doubt Joker had paid him off to manipulate the jury and rig the trial.

"So Batman," started Allan. "Exactly how long have you been in acquaintance with my client?"

"I wouldn't exactly call us acquaintances," replied Batman.

"That's not an answer," said Allan.

"8 years," replied Batman annoyed.

"8 years…wow," said Allan. "And I do suppose that within these eight years you have been able to see what my client is capable of, correct?"

"Yes," replied Batman.

"And I assume that you know that he always gets what he wants?" asked Allan.

Batman was starting to get curious. He knew something suspicious was going on. He was about to reply when his glove started to beep. He tried to muffle the sound with his hand.

"Do you need to answer that?" asked the judge.

"No," replied Batman.

He put his glove down and turned his attention back to Allan. His glove started to beep again. He now noticed that both the Joker and his lawyer were staring at him, evil grins on their faces. Batman hid his glove underneath the desk. He knew what was happening and didn't want the jury members, the judge nor anyone else to see. His computer opened up. In front of him was live security camera footage of the mayor's office. He saw Robin, surrounded by sniper rifles and the mayor, with the gun pointed. Robin had his hands in the air. The video shut off quickly, instructions followed: _What say we make sure Joker goes back to his favourite cell in Arkham? Say or do anything, and your partner dies."_

Batman looked up at the Joker, with a stern look on his face. He acted like everything was ok. He made sure no one was phased at what has just happened. He acted natural and settled back for Robin's sake.

"You don't have to do this," said Robin. "There's still time."

"Yes, I do," replied the mayor, his hands shaking. "My son's life is on the line."

"I understand," said Robin reassuringly. "But if you let me go, I can save him."

"No, you… you can't," shouted the mayor.

"I can," said Robin. "I promise you. Look, if you keep me here, Joker will kill your son regardless. I know him but, if you just let me go, I promise you, I will save your son."

The mayor looked at Robin. Unsure of what to do. Robin could see the wheels turning in the mayor's head.

"Batman will testify," started Robin. "He will put the Joker away for good, and he will never be able to hurt you or your son ever again."

"He's all I have," sniffled the mayor.

"I will get him back," pleaded Robin. "I promise you, please?"

The mayor thought for a moment. He lowered his gun and pushed a button hidden in his jacket. The sniper rifles retracted back into the walls. Robin ran to the mayor and sat him down, he put a reassuring hand on the mayor's shoulder and smiled at him. He brought his hand up to his ear.

"Alfred, I need all leads you have on the whereabouts of Jeffery Hill," shouted Robin, racing out of the mayor's office.

"Right away, sir," replied Alfred through the com link.

Robin waited anxiously as some security footage came through. He watched as a video of the mayor's son played. He was walking home from school. Robin noticed the black van creeping up behind him. Jeffery noticed as well. The van suddenly stopped and four men in clown masks jumped out. Jeffery had tried to run, but it was too late, the men were too fast. Robin continued to watch as they gagged the teen, knocked him out and threw him in the van. The video ended. Robin then pulled up his computer. He hacked into the traffic cam footage from earlier and was able to trace the routes and whereabouts of the van. The last place the van had stopped was an abandoned factory not far from Robin's location. Robin shut down his computer, grabbed his grappling hook and headed for the factory.

Robin stopped when he had the factory in sight. He hopped from one roof to the roof of the run down, old factory. He saw Joker goons everywhere, surrounding the outside of the building. He knew he wouldn't have enough time to fight all of them off, so he would have to sneak in. Robin looked around for a possible entrance. He saw the vent shaft and ran over to it. The vent cover wouldn't budge. He reached into his utility belt for his small laser and created a hole big enough for him to crawl through. He made his way into the vent.

As he crawled, he would stop every once in a while to see if Jeffery was in the room below him. So far, no luck. He was running out of time, but he had to keep his promise. He continued to crawl through, as quietly as possible. It felt like he had been crawling forever, when he finally saw Jeffery. Robin peered down to the room below him. He saw Jeffery tied to a chair, still gagged. Three Joker goons surrounded him, with guns in their hands. Robin could see Jeffery struggling against his bonds.

"Don't worry kid," laughed the goon. "You'll see daddy soon as long as he keeps his end of the bargain."

"You think the Joker will let us have a little fun with the kid before we give him back?" asked another goon.

"I sure hope so," replied the first goon, as he slapped the kid across the face.

Robin tensed as he watched the helpless kid. Too many times had Robin been in that same situation. He knew how it felt.

Once the goons had their backs to Robin, he quietly used a Batarang to unscrew the vent cover. He moved it aside and silently jumped down from the vent. He stood as he noticed Jeffery staring at him wide-eyed. Robin quickly brought his finger to his mouth, signaling for Jeffery to be quiet. The teen settled quietly back into his chair. The goons still had their backs turned.

Robin slowly crept up behind Jeffery and untied his hands, he looked at Jeffery who gave him a nod. He knew to wait for Robin's signal. Robin removed three pellets full of knock-out gas from his belt and threw them so that they landed in front of the goons, the area in front of them filled with smoke. He could hear the goons coughing, along with gunfire, and bullets ricocheting off walls. Robin quickly found Jeffrey and lead the teen with him to the vent. They grappled up together and the two made their way through the vents, Robin in the lead. When Robin was sure they were a safe distance away, he turned to the teen.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you," said Jeffery. "Where's my dad?"

"He's back at his office, he's safe," replied Robin. "And we need to get back there fast. It won't be long before those goons wake up and notify the Joker."

The two boys kept crawling, they were almost back to the roof entrance, when both boys began to cough.

"Smoke," cried Jeffery. "But where's it coming from?"

"One of the other goons must've heard the commotion," replied Robin coughing. "Maybe they were given instructions to torch the place if anything happened."

The two of them made it to another vent cover, they peered down and saw flames everywhere. They couldn't see anything through the black smoke. The boys were growing weaker as the smoke began to make its way up to the vent system. Robin opened his utility belt and brought out his only oxygen mask. He turned to the boy and placed it over his mouth and nose.

"Keep…going…" said Robin weakly. "Just… a little farther."

The boys were now crawling for dear life. They had just turned the corner and saw the roof opening in front of them. Robin lost his balance and collapsed on the floor of the vent. Jeffery crawled up beside him.

"C'mon man," he said through the mask. "Get up."

"You go," said Robin weakly. "Get help."

"You just saved my life," replied Jeffery. "No way I'm leaving you behind. We can make it, come on. Don't give up."

The young teen grabbed Robin by the arm and helped him to his knees. Together side by side, they crawled to the opening. Smoke was starting to completely fill the vent, and was clouding the boys' vision. When they reached the vent, the boys crawled out slowly and sprawled out on the roof of the building, Jeffrey removed his mask and both of them breathed in the fresh air. Robin stood up weakly.

"We need to go, the whole place is gonna blow," shouted Robin.

Robin angled his grappling hook so that it caught onto a building close by. Robin gripped the boy and together they swung to the roof of the other building. He landed just in time to turn around and see the whole building go up in flames.

"Thanks for the reassurance back there," said Robin, still weak from the smoke.

"Don't mention it," replied Jeffery. "We've got to back to my dad's office, and fast, time is running out."

"Right, let's go," said Robin.

Robin and Jeffery rushed up the steps to the mayor's office. The two of them busted in and saw the mayor pacing around his office. He turned to face them.

"Jeffery," cried the mayor, running toward his son.

"Dad," said Jeffery as he ran into his father's arms. Robin watched as they embraced.

"Oh, my boy. How can I ever thank you, Boy Wonder?" asked the mayor.

"Don't sweat it," said Robin. "And hate to rush out but I've got to get down to the court house fast. No doubt Batman still thinks I'm in danger and is being grilled by the Joker's cronies.

"Go, hurry!" shouted Jeffery.

Without hesitation, Robin ran out of the office and made his way across town to the court house. Back in the court room, Joker's trial was still in session. When Robin arrived at the court house, all was quiet until the press noticed him. Ignoring their questions, he raced up the stairs and into the court house. He ran straight passed all the personnel to the main court room. He saw the sign outside the doors that said court in session, along with a cop on guard. Robin pushed passed the cop and his yells of protest and busted through the door.

_Earlier…. _

"Now tell me Batman," continued Allan, pacing in front of Batman, still on the stand. "Do you truly believe that Joker should be transferred upstate, or that he should be able to have the right to stay here in Gotham, where he is from, in the comfort of his own cell, where he can get the proper treatment he needs?"

"He…he…should stay in Gotham," replied Batman sternly.

The whole audience gasped. He could hear muffled whispers coming from the audience. Gordon and the jury examined Batman, confused.

"Something's wrong!" shouted Gordon, rising.

"Order, order in the court!" shouted the judge.

"He's nervous, they've done something to him!" shouted Gordon.

"Your honor, I assure you that the witness is under no type of duress, correct Batman?" asked Allan.

"Batman, do you object?" asked the judge.

Batman pondered his answer, he looked at Gordon, then at the judge, then at Joker, who was smiling evilly. Batman didn't know what to say, he was about to speak when the court door busted open. He shot a look towards the door, as did everyone else.

The whole room turned to look at Robin, standing in the middle of the court room. Everyone from Batman, to Allan, to the jury, was looking at Robin shocked and curious. The Joker's smile disappeared. Robin walked forward slowly. When he had everyone's attention, he spoke:

"He does object, and, just so everyone is aware," said Robin, smiling, as he gestured to the audience. "The mayor and his son are safe and free of the Joker's control."

The judge and the jury looked towards the Joker's team. Every single one of them was nervous.

"OOH, have I said to much?" asked Robin smiling, seeing the worried look on their faces. The judge pondered her next response.

"Care to explain yourself Boy Wonder?" asked the judge.

"Gladly," said Robin.

Robin explained that before the mayor had let him go, he had explained the whole story. The Joker had gotten word of his trial from a secret source and was aware that Batman was going to testify. When Joker got word of this, he was secretly able to contact his men on the outside and arranged for them to blackmail the mayor. They grabbed his son and a couple hours before the trial, had given the mayor instructions to lure Robin to his office and keep him there, or his son would suffer the consequences. He had received an envelope containing the instructions along with several pictures of his son, bound and gagged. Robin continued.

"I assure you, I had nothing to do with this," claimed Allan.

"And I assume, now that my safety is no longer in question, that Batman will be able to give his real opinion on The Jokers situation," said Robin finishing.

"Why you little…," said Joker, lunging towards Robin. Gordon had sprung into action and stepped in front of him before he could make a move.

"How did you escape?" asked Allan. "The building was supposed to go up in flames."

The judge looked towards Allan and spoke up. "Mr. Johnston, I don't recall the Boy Wonder mentioning anything about a building supposedly going up in flames."

Allan looked towards the judge, eyes wide, realizing what he had just done.

"Yea, I purposely left that part out," said Robin grinning. "Specifically for this reason."

Now they were busted. The judge turned towards Batman, who gave a full, and honest statement on the situation. After a long but fairly obvious deliberation, the judge and jury voted in Batman's favor, and Joker was to be sent away. The audience cheered as Joker was lead out of the courtroom, along with Allan, who was now in cuffs. The judge banged her gavel to silence court and dismiss the case. Batman, Robin and Gordon, walked together out of the court room.

"Are you ok?" asked Batman, turning to his partner.

"Never better," replied Robin smiling.

"I'm sorry I let Joker get the upper hand," said Gordon.

"Never mind," replied Batman. "Just let this be a lesson for next time."

Just then, the mayor and his son walked in, followed by a police escort. The rushed over to Batman, Robin and the Commissioner. The mayor took off his hat and held it in his hands, his eyes to floor.

"Batman, I would like to truly apologize for the trouble I've caused today," started the mayor. "I should've had more faith in you."

"Luckily, you were able to find more faith in my partner," replied Batman, turning to look at Robin. "And no one blames you, I know if I had been in your shoes, and it had of been my child, I would've done the same."

"Let's all just be thankful that it worked out in the end," said the Commissioner, placing his arm around the mayor.

"And that we never have to see the likes of the Joker ever again," added Jeffery.

"We wanted to personally come down and congratulate you on the case Batman," said Mayor Hill. "And to say a tremendous thanks to your partner for saving my son."

"He's a badass," said Jeffery smiling. "You should've seen him in action dad."

"You weren't so bad yourself," replied Robin. "I probably wouldn't have made it out if it wasn't for you, guess you sort of helped put the Joker away too."

Robin smiled up at his mentor, he was sure he had seen his face form into a small smile underneath that cowl. Not only was it a smile from Batman, but a look of pride that he had seen so many times from his father, Bruce Wayne.

The Joker was lead down the hallway of a new facility. He was placed in the cell, the door slid shut and locked behind him. He sat back against the wall of the cell and started to laugh. He wasn't worried, he'd get out sooner or later. He knew that.

"Hey, clown," whispered a voice next to him. The Joker walked up close to the door of his cell, he could just barely see someone, leaning against the door of the cell beside him.

"Who are you?" asked Joker annoyed.

"An ally," whispered the prisoner. "I have some information that might interest you."

"And why, oh why should I trust a word you say?" asked Joker.

"I though my friendly tip about the Batman and your trial would be enough for you to trust me," said the prisoner.

The Jokers eyes grew wide and a smile came across his face.

"That was you, I'm impressed," replied Joker.

"One of my guys in Gotham," said the prisoner. "News travels fast in these parts. Bet they didn't think it would get back to Gotham."

"This…. information you speak of," started Joker. "Is it legitimate?"

"Very," said the prisoner.

"Reliable source?" asked Joker.

"I'd say so" replied the prisoner.

"Who?" asked Joker.

"Me," replied the prisoner.

"You?" asked Joker, smiling.

"I have a history with the bat and his brat," replied the prisoner.

"What kind of history?" asked Joker, curious.

"I've said too much," replied the prisoner. "You want the information or not?"

"Enlighten me," replied Joker.

"I know who he is," said the prisoner. "The Batman, I know his secret identity."

*** _Part 2 Coming Soon***_


End file.
